It is well known to use tow trailers and dollies for the transportation of vehicles. Such tow trailers and dollies have two basic configurations. In a first known configuration, an extended trailer has a generally flat upper segment which can be tilted during loading and unloading such that the vehicle to be towed can be driven or pushed on and off the trailer segment. When using such a trailer, the vehicle must be secured in place such that it will not roll off of the trailer during the towing operation. Moreover, the entire trailer must be manipulated during the loading and unloading procedure which may require substantial physical strength. In a second known configuration, a tow dolly is used to support only the front wheels of the vehicle to be towed. However, such a dolly is not practical for transportation of many vehicles such as motorcycles, ATVs or the like. Accordingly, an improved towing system which is easy to use and which is compatible with vehicles of all types would be desirable.